The Great Cherry Blossom Fair
by AwesomeMonkiez
Summary: Read inside.
1. The Fair

Love Doves Chapter 1: The Great Cherry Blossom Fair!

Summary: It all starts when Sasuke asks Sakura to the Fair. Will love bloom? FIND OUT!!! SasuxSasu and a bit of NaruxHina!

It was about 3 pm when the poster boy started posting posters ( lolz using poster too much) about the 61st annual Cherry Blossom Fair. As soon as he put his first poster up, every body (mostly girls) gathered around.

"OMGSH!! IT'S THE CHERRY BLOSSOM FAIR!!!" a girl shouted from the front of the crowd.

"SASUKE!!! TAKE ME!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!" a fangirl shouted.

All the girls searched for Sasuke around in the crowd. He was no where to be seen.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"_That girl lied!!! My Sasu – kun isn't here now!" _ Most of the girls thought.

Sasuke was at a restaurant with Naruto – dobe, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sounded like one of Sasuke's fangirls," Naruto said.

"I-I-I-I wonder w –w –what it was a-a-about…" Hinata stuttered out.

"Hn. Probably something involving me going out with some stupid fangirls," Sasuke said.

Just then, Ino bursted through the door.

"Have- pant – you guys – pant – heard about the – pant – Fair?" Ino panted.

"Uh… No?"

"Well, it's in like.. I don't know… 3 days!!!"

Sasuke thought.

"_I wonder who Sakura is going with… Maybe I still have a chance…"_

While Sasuke was spacing out, Sakura was staring.

"Uhh… Sasuke – kun, what're you doing?"

"Huh? Oh… Um… Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh…"

Naruto elbowed Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke – teme! Are you gonna ask Sakura to the fair? I know I'm going to ask Hinata! So are you are you going to or not?"

"Shut up, Dobe, It's none of your business!"

After eating

"Hey, Sakura… Can I talk to you for a second?" Sasuke said.

"Um, sure…"

"Well, I was wondering who you were going to the fair with…"

_**Hell yeah! Sasuke is going to ask ME out!!!**_

_Don't you mean US?_

_**Yeah, Whatever! Just say yes when he asks!**_

"Well, no one has asked me yet, so no. Why?"

"I was wondering… gulp… if you wanted to go with… me?"

"YESSSSS!!! I would LOVE to go with you, Sasuke – kun!"

"Uhh cool… Then I'll pick you up at say… 12pm?"

"YESSSS!!!!"

"Cool. Well, see ya!"

"Yeah! Ja ne!"

Yeah sorry for shortness… But the next chapter will skip to the day of the fair!!! So be happy!


	2. Farris Wheel Sry if mispelled

Chapter 2: Day of the fair

It was the day of the fair. Sakura was fully dressed. Ino was there to help her out with her make up.

"OMG!!! Sakura! You look so… BEAUTIFUL!!! Good thing you have me for a friend, otherwise I would've charged you for this!" Ino said.

"Thankyou, Miss Piggy USA."

"Call me what you want, I'll just admire my work!"

It was about 12 pm.

DING DONG!

"Ohhhh Sasuke is here!" Sakura shouted.

She opened the door.

There Sasuke stood, wearing a blue and black dude kimono (I don't know what those are called, so don't judge me.)

He was eyeing Sakura up and down, nodding when he saw the sight of her humoungo rack.

Sakura was wearing a pink kimono, sakura petals as designs.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed at the sights they were seeing.

Then, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Ino, get out of my house."

"Okay sheesh! Have fun, love birds!"

On the way to the fair…

Sasuke and Sakura bumped into Yumi Fujiwara.

"Hey, forehead. Still stalking Sasuke, I see. When will you ever learn your lesson?"

Sakura began to tear up.

"Oi, Fujiwara."

"Yes, Sasu – kun?"

"Shut up. And Sakura's not stalking me, I'm taking her to the fair. So get your through your big thick head and clog a toilet with it, will ya?"

Yumi ran away crying.

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"Yes"

Sasuke saw a tear and wiped it off, touching Sakura's face.

Sakura blushed.

"Lets go."

"Ok."

At the fair…

"Um… Sasuke – kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on the Farris Wheel?"

"Sure."

Next time on this fanfic with a long name….

Sasuke and Sakura will go on the farris wheel. Will something romantic happen? FIND OUT!!!!


	3. Tunnel of love

Chapter 3: Farris Wheel

-

Sasuke and Sakura were on the Farris Wheel.

It was totally silent. Then, the Farris wheel started moving.

"Sasuke kun. Arigato."

"For what?"

"Asking me to go with you to the fair. Why'd you ask me, anyway? You used to think I was annoying, didn't you?"

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

" Sakura."

Sakura looked up, her eyes meeting with the Uchiha's.

" I kind of got used to you, coming to my house to greet me in the morning with your usual, " Good morning, Sasuke – kun. Do you want to go on a date?" and I would reply, "No". Actually, to tell you the truth, I like you. A lot."

Sakura blushed and stopped crying.

" Arigato, Sasuke kun."

Now Sasuke Blushed.

_**Hurry up and put your arm around her! She's in a good mood now!**_

_Okay fine!_

Sasuke put an arm around Sakura. Sakura blushed as a shade that was as red as a tomato.

Sasuke liked it, and kissed her cheek.

Sakura turned and smiled.

After the Farris wheel…

"Sasuke – kun, can we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure."

Sasuke and Sakura went to one of the food stands.

"One cotton candy, please."

"And one large soda with two straws."

Sakura pulled out her purse when Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for this."

Sakura blushed, once again.

They sat down on a nearby bench, eating. (Not Sasuke, he wasn't hungry)

Then, at the same time, Sasuke and Sakura sipped their soda.

Their noses touched, and they both pulled away, blushing.

Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura, when Lee popped out of nowhere.

"SAKURA, MY LOVE! HERE IS A ROSE FOR YOU TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU!" Lee shouted. He smiled, and the smile shined, his spandex stretched.

"Hey, Lee. Cant you tell that she's here with me?"

Lee turned around. "Sasuke – kun is here with Sakura – san? I am so sorry. Sniff – I'll leave you two alone! Sniff." Lee ran off crying.

"You really had to make him cry?"

"Well, he WAS trying to steal you away from me! I wanted to protect you from all those weird guys! I REALLY LIKE YOU!!!"

" Really? That's so SWEET of you, Sasuke kun!" Sakura hugged him.

Sasuke blushed.

"Well, I want to protect you. No matter what it costs."

"Sasuke kun, can we go to one of the stands?"

"Yeah. Lets go to the dart kunais."

At the dart kunais…

"How many kunais, sir?"

"One please."

With one shot, Sasuke hit the bulls-eye.

"Looks like we have a winner! What prize would you like?"

Sasuke was looking at Sakura, who was looking at the black puppie plushie.

"I'll take the big black dog."

The dude at the stand gave him the dog.

Sasuke gave it to Sakura.

"Arigato, Sasuke kun."

"Kunai practice pays off."

Then, Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Just taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Close your eyes."

Sakura did what she was told.

When they got there, Sasuke told Sakura to open her eyes.

They were inside the tunnel of love.

"S-sasuke kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I love you."

And with that, Sasuke kissed Sakura.

Sasuke pulled something from his pocket.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will."

Then Sasuke put on the necklace with a locket around Sakura's neck.

After the tunnel of love….

There was a fireworks show.

Sasuke and Sakura watched from his house on his couch.

"Arigato, Sasuke kun."

"Aa."

Then, Sakura and Sasuke fell asleep, with Sakura on his chest.


End file.
